Nothing lasts Forever
by litfan1824
Summary: Nothing Lasts Forever!" She cried. "We will." A lit oneshot :


A/N This is just a short one shot, nothing really to write home about. I found it partially done in my files and decided to finish it. It's not my best work, but I think it's cute all the same  Anyway read it and tell me what you think, if I get enough reviews I'll make my next one shot (or the next Chapter of Boy Next Door) smutty and fluffy…just how I like it ;)

Thanks to all,

Litfan1824

He had proposed. _He_ had proposed to _her. _The idea was still unfathomable to her. She looked at the bright red numbers on her alarm clock and sighed when she realized that she had been a fiancé for eight hours…eight hours and twenty minutes to be exact. She lifted up her hand to examine the ring that took away the term girlfriend. It was simple and delicate, something she couldn't imagine Jess picking out…and yet it kind of fit. He was always surprising her with gestures.

She turned on her side to look at him. He looked serene, and content, like it was any other night; but this wasn't any other night. This was the night where he had proposed, given her a beautiful ring, watched her eyes fill up with tears as she said yes, and then took her to their room to have mind-blowing sex.

She continued to look at the ring, hoping it would give her answers. What would marriage mean to them? Would it make things better…or worse? She could name dozens of happy couples who had fallen apart after marriage. She suddenly felt sick; what if they got a divorce and ended up hating each other?

She shook the thought from her head. It was a little ridiculous; they were both crazy about each other. Then again, that's what everyone thinks before they get married. She needed to talk to someone about this. Carefully climbing out of bed, she crept out to the living room to call her mother. If anyone would know what to do, Lorelai would. She and Luke had been married for three years and they seemed to fall in love more each day. She grabbed the phone from the rack and curled up on the couch. She heard it ring four times before an irritated Lorelai Gilmore answered the phone.

"Someone better be dead or bleeding," she mumbled into the receiver.

"Mom, it's me. I'm sorry to wake you but I really need to talk to you about something," she whispered.

"Rory, it's two in the morning. What could possible be so important?"

"Mom, Jess proposed." She heard silence on the end, and then slight ruffling as Lorelai made herself comfortable downstairs on the couch.

"Ok, spill," she demanded, completely over the fact that it was the middle of the night.

"Well we went out for our anniversary and everything was really nice; he took me to my favorite restaurant, we went back to the apartment and watched my favorite movies, and then we were kissing and he just…asked. When I froze up, he slipped a ring on my finger and said the most beautiful things to me…"

"Well, he is a writer," Lorelai mused.

"Right, well anyway after I said yes all happy we went and…you know….and then we fell asleep but-"

"Ooh! I'm so happy my only daughter is getting married!" Lorelai gushed. Rory bit her lip.

"Actually, I'm kind of having…second thoughts." Rory winced as if the words had physically hurt.

"What? Why!? You two are _perfect _for each other! Rory how could you be having second thoughts?"

"I don't know it's just that most people who get married end up divorced! I don't want Jess and I to end up like that. Maybe marriage isn't right for us."

"Rory come on. Luke and I got married and it only brought us closer together. I can't believe what I'm hearing, I would've thought you'd be celebrating with me."

"Mom, trust me, know one is more surprised than me. I just think that things are so good right now that marriage could ruin what we have."

"Or it could make things better! Rory, do you honestly believe that you could ever stop loving Jess?"

"Of course not, and I know he could never stop loving me."

"Then I don't really see what you're worried about."

"What I'm saying is that every couple thinks things are gonna be just fine and then five years later they're over. I don't want to get married if that's gonna happen." Rory fiddled with her blanket.

"I think you need to talk to Jess about this Rory, he thinks you're all ecstatic when really you aren't happy."

"How can I just walk up to him and say hey, I'm not exactly happy about getting married because I'm not so sure that I want to?"

"I don't think you're gonna have worry about it," said a deep voice from the doorway. Rory's head snapped up as she saw Jess staring right at her. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were full of pain. He blinked once, and it was gone. Rory's hand shook as she dropped the phone from her hand, ignoring the mumbling on the other line. She stood up and fidgeted with her hands before speaking.

"Jess, I-"

"Save it. You don't want to marry me? That's just fine," he muttered before going back into their room. Rory ran after him.

"Jess wait! I swear it wasn't what you thought it was, really!" She tried her best to plead with him. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, I'm just afraid to marry you!" Jess turned to her.

"You know what, that really doesn't sound much better to me. Either way it shows me that you don't believe in us." Rory shook her head.

"You don't understand though! I-"

"_I _don't understand? No, you don't understand Rory. I have never been the romantic type. I've never believed in anything more than you and me. Hearing you say that you don't want to marry me shows how much you don't understand me. I wouldn't have gone after you two years ago if I thought we couldn't make it, and I wouldn't have proposed to you unless I knew for a fact that we could make it."

"Jess please I do understand, okay? I know that you wouldn't have proposed unless you truly wanted to marry me and be married to me, but I'm not like that, I don't always feel sure about things!"

"You should be sure about us," he sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed while she stood, arms crossed, in front of the door. Both were drenched in silence.

"Jess I'm scared. I know what marriage does to most people. They think that they've got it right, they're together for years, and then they get married. Two years later it's over. I don't want that! Why give up what we have for a ceremony and a dress?"

"Rory, it's not about what you're giving up. It's about what you're gaining. We're not most people Rory. We're different."

"We're still people! Nothing lasts forever!" She cried. He looked her right in the eyes before standing up and walking close enough to pull her into a long, searing kiss. Her knees went weak as she held on to his neck to keep from melting into the floor. When he pulled away she looked at him again, tears still gleaming in her eyes.

"We will," he stated. She gave him half a smile.

"I want to marry you, I would want nothing more than to become your wife," she whispered. He held her tighter.

"I know you do," he replied.

"When you talk about us with such certainty, it makes me fall in love with you over and over again," she admitted. He chuckled.

"Keep doubting us, I'll talk about us all day everyday," he joked. She smiled, but leaned in to kiss him again.

"I'm still scared," she said once they parted. "I'm still unsure."

"It's okay, I know it's just because you love me. I just heard you say you didn't want to marry me…and I freaked out."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had a minor freak out."

"Minor?" She swatted his chest. "That's not very nice," he complained.

"Well neither is teasing me," she retorted. He laughed before growing serious again.

"I think we should have a long engagement." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yea, no dates set, no preparations yet. We can just adjust to being engaged for a while." She gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you." They both glanced at the clock.

"Now that it's three in the morning, how about we go back to bed?" She nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed, unable to pinpoint how she could've ever doubted their relationship. Nothing lasted forever, except them.


End file.
